eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough/MagicRoute
Magic Route (if done correctly) will only lead to Rewritten History Ending. Liselle END can only be gain during Magic Route. Feruano, Margerita and Neneka END can be obtained in both Magic route and Weapon route. The only requirements for this END is Clear Orfan's quest and Garmus and Elfatishia join. In addition to this, all of the proper events will be seen. *'Enter Magic Route:' **After Eida and Orfan comes for a visit, there should be a 'Star' marked on top of Liselle. By speaking to her once, there should be a '!' on top of her head, speak again and agree you are in Magic Route. **'Do NOT speak to Aru and say yes, or you are stuck in the Eiferia Route.' *'Orfan & Nafqa Mission:' **Nafqa will join as you enter Magic Route. It is important to have her participate in combat as during a specific period, she needs to participate in combat in order to trigger an event. Special missions do not work. She must be attacking or defending a place in order to count as participating in a battle. **Red-stamped (Important) quests 207, 212-225 needs to be completed! unlocks over time. **After all the requirements, Liselles's 4th H-sence will happen. (After talk with Orfan) *'Garmus & Bell Join:' must join your party. (if not in party it will lead to another ending) **During First visiting Kisara Capital, when you talk with Garmus, you need to choose: ***何者かが起こした災厄 and then ただちに処断 **During Garmus next Visit, the following choice must be selected: 必要なことならば…… ***Right after this, during talk with Bell, selected: 正直に答える. **Few weeks after Route selection. Garumus will request you on a mission, agree and 折玄の森調査 will be available. **Soon after clearing the quest, Garmus will declare war against you. Bell will join after capturing the first base. If not then, you have select choices different from the one above and Garmus cannot join. ***Capture North Capital Kisara, then Garmus will join you. (Elfaticia need to join before this.) ***Events will start at this point, Elfaticia is need in this series of event. More information below. **It is not require to clear any of Garmus or Bell's Quest other then the initial 2 quest in (Wood in Curve). *'Elfaticia Join:' **In order for Elfaticia to join, you need MayMay to have (Max Loyalty)? and Lvl 14+. **After Clearing Garmus' Request (Quest 002 折玄の森調査), MayMay will speak to you and Elfaticia will visit. After this, MayMay will have Star Event. Talk to her and select: それでも信じたい. **After all is done, visit Eren de Mail(エレン・ダ・メイル) for a battle event. And Elfaticia will join next week. **The distortion dragon (歪竜) must be completed at least up to Zeraurasu (ゼラウラス) to hear the secret of Madou Koukaku. If done correctly Elfaticia will tell you the secret the week after saving Garmus. If the player has not deepened bonds with Elfaticia before this, her events will stop. **'All the above events regarding Elfaticia must be done before saving Garmus.' *On Going Events: **Choosing a Route will lead the Orfan and Eida to start a war against each other. **During saving Garmus, they will stop battling and continue soon after the four Marshal Bar Scene. **After Bar Scene, and 4th Liselle Scene, you can declare War against Burnie(Eida) anytime. (Rekushumi レクシュミ will declare battle.) Orfan will join next week. **After Capturing West Capital Burnie, will lead to to the final battle with Undead General. ***As the last battle, Eida, Lune, and Rekushimi will join. **Unneeded to say, if you have clear the other ENDs choose Liselle(リセル) option for Liselle EN Category:Madou Koukaku Guide